Through a Mirrior Darkly
by ThisMortalCoil
Summary: AU After being defeated on Mustafar, Obi-Wan finds himself in a parallel Universe where Qui-Gon never died. As he struggles to save the Jedi of this Universe, Obi-Wan finds himself in the middle of betrayal and deceit as he learns that there is more...
1. Prologue

**Summary:** AU. After being defeated on Mustafar, Obi-Wan awakens to find himself in a world that is both the same and different than his own; a world where Qui-Gon is still alive. As he struggles to find a way to save the Jedi of this new Universe from destruction, Obi-Wan finds himself in the middle of betrayal and deceit as he learns that there is more than meets the eye in this Universe.

**Disclaimer:** Much to my dismay, I do not own Star Wars or the lovely poem called "I asked of Density." George Lucas and Rabindranath Tagore own them.

**Author's note: **It has nearly been eight months since I last wrote something fan fiction related. But one day while rewatching the Phantom Menace, this little story idea sprung to life. I consider this to an AU in an AU. Oh yes, this is totally an Inception. Also, I would like to warn you readers that this story is likely to go into the extreme AU, so if that's not your thing then don't read. Things going to get very messed up soon. This story is also a bit of a experiment since I'm attempting to blend in the stream-of-consciousness style into my own style.

I would also like to point out now that I am notorious for not updating consistently. I write when I have time, which is rare. But, I am determined to see this story through.

Feedback is love. Especially when you are helping improve my writing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eleventh Hour<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>I asked of Destiny<p>

by Rabindranath Tagore

I asked of Destiny, "Tell me who with relentless hand pushes me on?"

Destiny told me to look behind.

I turned and saw my own self behind pushing forward the self in front.

* * *

><p>Red.<p>

The world was red.

He was engulfed in a world of fire. _Fire and ash. _Rivers of blood snaked across the desolate landscape. _Blood. _ Searing heat assaulted his senses, choking out everything in his numb mind. Cinders that danced like snowflakes fell around him; they reeked of death and destruction. _Death. So much death._ It was a flaming pit of damnation that was known as Mustafar. But that was a lie. This place was not a simple mining planet. No, this was hell. _Hell. _

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground." His voice is far steadier than he would have expected. And yet, he could hear the cracks in his tone. He was weary, so weary. His heart had already shattered. It fell apart the moment he watched his brother massacre the younglings. _So much death_. He just wanted it to be over. He just wanted to rest. If only this nefarious day could finally be over.

"You underestimate my power." So much arrogance in that voice and it was so wrong. This is not the boy that he raised. This is not the man that he has risked his life for so many times. No, this is an imposter. _Murderer._ An imposter that has taken over the mind, body and soul of his best friend. Everything was so wrong.

But, now his voice had the slightest bit of urgency. "Don't try it." _Oh Force, please don't do it. _It's impossible, even for the Chosen One, to make that jump. Only a fool would try such a reckless move. Then again, they are all fools. Only a fool could have been deceived for so long by the manipulative beast that now called himself Emperor. _Fools. _They had been so blind.

Obi-Wan unconsciously raised his blade into a defensive position as he felt a warning in the force. _Anakin, please don't!_ And for the slightest moment, his eyes were drawn to the icy blue blade. It looks so out of place in this land of blazing inferno. And it is deceiving also. Despite the heat from his lightsaber, he can easily imagine it as a long icicle. And how he wishes to feel the cold once again; to be away from this agonizing heat and somewhere else, somewhere where he can't feel the pain that is threatening to rip apart his heart again.

The crunching of charcoal echoes around him as he takes a step back. Then another step back. Blue meets blue as the two lightsabers clash. _Weak. _He knows that he should have taken that swing as Anakin sailed defenselessly through the air. But, he couldn't bear to make the move. He wasn't sure that he could manage to see more death. _So much death. _Instead of ending it there, he stepped back. Now it was up to the Force.

"You could have killed me." It's not an accusation, it's a statement. With eyes that reflected the molten rivers of Mustafar, Anakin seemed to be staring straight into his soul.

Struggling to maintain a grip on the hilt of his lightsaber, Obi-Wan felt himself sigh. "Yes." And now he takes his turn to stare into hate filled eyes. He was once told that the eyes were the windows to the soul. If that is true, then he was sure that Anakin was gone. Anakin's once bright blue eyes were now a sickening yellow. Currents of crimson snaked their way through the yellow to create an even more demotic appearance. _Where have you gone, Anakin?_

A feral grin lit Anakin's face. "You're weak, _Master_," his words are laced with venom as he plays with that last word. Once that title was thrown at him with affection or annoyance. But, now it was used with contempt. The hunter now had his prey in his grasp. "Let me end your pain."

At those words, a momentary surge of strength flowed through Obi-Wan. If he was to die, then he will at least die with honor and certainly not as a pitiful man on his knees. Anakin has not won yet.

"I would like to see you try," the challenge drips with contempt as Obi-Wan gives Anakin a mocking look. It's the ploy of a desperate man, a man who has nothing to lose. For in this brief span of time Obi-Wan has come to terms with his own prominent death. Though he has always been accepting of death now he is ready for it. He can feel the Force calling and he is ready to join her, he has always trusted the Force. He is ready to step off this mortal coil. However, he will still go down with dignity. _Death is only the next journey. _

For a while time seemed stagnated as the two brothers were locked in a seemingly endless battle of slashes, parries and thrusts. Sweat dripped down Obi-Wan's brow as the scorching heat seemed to magnify. Blocking another attempted stab by Anakin he could feel his weariness descending upon him again.

His defenses slightly opened as his knee briefly buckled. Obi-Wan could easily see the beam of blue light descend towards him as he vainly struggled to block the herald of death.

Pain. Pain like nothing he has ever experienced erupts from his side. _Oh Force. _Agony rips through him as he begins his descent towards the ground. _So much pain. _His mind seems to lose all control and falls into a state of disarray. _So much pain. _All dignity is lost as a howl of torment escapes its parched throat. Only one thought passes through his wretched mind as he hits the black sands: pain. Only pain exists in his shattered world. _So much pain. _The pain is twisting and burning through his veins. It is as if hell has dug its black claws into his back.

And as he stares at the blue blade that is rushing to meet his heart, all Obi-Wan can see is red. Red rivers of blood that drown his senses. Searing heat that claws at his body. Flames that crawl through his own blood. Ash that chokes him and a fire that consumes his mind.

But, above all, there are those eyes. Those sickly yellow and crimson eyes that are staring into his azure pain clouded eyes, they are devouring his soul.

His world was red.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I'll admit, I did not originally intend to wait nearly four months to update this fic. And while I do have 101 reason's why I did not update this fic, I'll not bore you with the overly long explanation. Though, one of the reason's is that I did forget about this fic for a period of time...

Hopefully it will not take me another four months to update this fic, though i can't promise you anything. Also, in a few days I'll be changing the title of this fic to "Through a Mirror Darkly." Once again, I have many reason's for this decision, but I'll refrain from boring you to death.

** Disclaimer:** If I owned Star Wars, then would I be writing this? Probably not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, <em>however improbable<em>, must be the truth." -_Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

><p>Was this death?<p>

The pain, the pain that had been burning, no, _twisting_ and crawling up his side was gone; completely gone. He could feel no trace of the agony that had swept through him. No shadow of pain was left; just a blurred sense of reality. It was… peaceful. Like coming slowly out of a restful and comforting sleep

Was this death, or was it something else?

"Master Kenobi."

The war, the genocide, Mustafar all seemed so distant to him and so vague. Like a dissipating nightmare that was slinking back into the darkness, leavening only frightening remnants and ill feelings. Perhaps if he drifted back into the oh-so welcoming fog he would forget everything. Forget the betrayals and pain. Forget all of the death and his failure.

It was because of his failure that all this had happened. If he had been a better apprentice, a better master and better Jedi than they would still all be alive; Qui-Gon, Siri, Mace…they would all be alive. And Anakin, and perhaps Anakin would have never turned.

"Master Kenobi."

But, it didn't matter anymore. It was all over. He had lost. And if he wasn't dead right now, then he was sure to be soon. There was no place for him in this empire of blood and ash. And death was certainly kinder than what horrors awaited him as a captive.

"_Obi-Wan!_"

Opening his eyes in surprise, Obi-Wan's gaze darted to his surrounding, or more specifically, the familiar blue eyes that stared at him from above. Gone were any signs of the darkness and evil that had plagued the fallen Jedi. No trace was left of the crimson rivers and sickening yellow that had consumed his eyes. No, now they were that pure sky blue filled with mischief and life that he had not seen for so long.

Pealing his gaze away from Anakin's eyes, Obi-Wan warily took note of his surroundings. He was lying on his back with his head propped up on a pair of knees. The place was achingly familiar. So many afternoons he had spent sparing in this place. And yet, the last time he had seen this room it had been littered with corpses. So many memories, both painful and heartwarming, were present in the temple dojo.

Allowing himself the moment to blink as he attempted to further clear his head of cobwebs, Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the enormity of people standing around them. Though their faces were still blurred, he could make out familiar voices muttering above him; voices that had been silenced…

"Master Jinn is _so_ going to kill you, Skywalker," a snide but familiar voice said above his prone form.

"I swear that I did nothing Ferus!" Anakin cried with indignation. "He just collapsed! And besides, Qui-Gon wouldn't murder his own apprentice….at least I don't think he would. Obi-Wan never mentioned anything about homicidal tendencies…"

None of this made any sense at all; not at all. Perhaps it was the persistent drumming in his head or his utter confusion, but Obi-Wan allowed himself to momentarily forget about everything and concentrate on just attempting to get up.

Using his forearms, Obi-Wan only managed to raise himself a few inches up before collapsing back into Anakin's lap. His head felt as if a thousand banthas had trampled it. The pounding hammer in his mind was unrelentless and he could feel nausea creeping up the back of his throat. And while he had no idea what dying felt like, what he was experiencing at the moment was very much like the effects of fainting. And besides, death was rumored to be tranquil, not agonizing.

Obi-Wan could have sworn that his headache was steadily increasing from the bickering that was going on above him. "Anakin, Ferus, shut up," he growled. It didn't matter how mind boggling his current situation was. All he wanted was to get rid of the blasted migraine.

Just as he allowed his eyes to drift shut, they snapped back open again. Wait, had he heard that correctly. Had he heard them say 'Qui-Gon'?

An achingly familiar presence kneeled down beside him as Obi-Wan once again closed his eyes. It was so hard to concentrate with the throbbing headache that was afflicting him. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget everything. Forget the war and all the death. And above all, forget the betrayals.

"Obi-Wan," a steady hand gently shook his shoulder "are you alright?"

Alright? Of course he's not alright! The bloody headache and nausea that he was experiencing was only the tipping point. Even now his memories were becoming clearer. _Everything had been red. _He had just witnessed mass genocide, the betrayal of his best friend and he had just been raked on his side with a lightsaber by said friend. But, of course, he wouldn't admit the fact that he was on the tipping point of a mental breakdown. Nope. Which is why he muttered "fine".

Despite the suffering that he was experiencing, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the conversation that was taking place around him.

"What exactly happened?" Qui-Gon said, though it obviously wasn't Qui-Gon. No, Qui-Gon was dead. He had held him in his arms as he breathed his last. This must be trick; this whole reality must be a trick. Or it was something to add to his list of highly improbable things.

"We were sparing when he just collapsed." Obi-Wan could easily imagine Anakin's wide-eyed expression as he spoke. "One moment he was about to disarm me and then he was suddenly on the ground!"

"I bet that Skywalker drugged his drink or something," Ferus muttered.

"Ferus, shut it!" Anakin said with a mixture of annoyance and impatience in his voice. "This is not my fault!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but wince as Anakin's increasingly shrill tone sent new waves of pain through his head. When Anakin had been younger, he had the tendency to increase the pitch of his voice as he got increasingly flustered.

"Whose idea was the sparing match?" the not-Qui-Gon's tone was cold and firm. Much like it was when Qui-Gon had been on the verge of reprimanding Obi-Wan.

"Uh…Obi-Wan's?"

"And despite the fact that fact that Obi-Wan was only released from the Healer's a week ago, you still agreed to spar with him?" It was less of a question and more of a calculated and displeased statement.

Resisting the urge to chuckle, Obi-Wan felt a flash of amusement at the image of his dead mentor scolding his former turned-to-the-dark-side apprentice. What ever trap this was, he wasn't going to fall for it. No, he was far too _numb_. It had already ended on the fiery shores of Mustafar. This was simply some form of punishment. Perhaps it was a trick to make him reveal any information that could be useful to the new Empire. Or maybe it was some obscure reality that his disillusioned mind had somehow managed to create. No matter what it was, he knows one thing for sure: this is not real. Well, he's mostly certain of that at any rate.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt strong hands gently help him stand. Almost immediately Obi-Wan felt a surge of annoyance. He fainted, he's not an invalid.

As he was attempting to shrug off the helping hands, Obi-Wan felt the color in his face drain away as his eyes finally gazed upon his old mentor. He should have been expecting this. He had just spent a fair amount of time on the floor listening to this man chide Anakin. And yet, as he finally took in the aged and weary face with the further graying hair he began to consider the possibility that perhaps this is real.


End file.
